Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy is a character in both the canon book series (written by J.K. Rowling) and this unofficial roleplay.Like much of the main cast of this roleplay, he is continually in his fourth year at Hogwarts. His birthday is June 5th, and he is 14 years old (in this continuity). In the roleplay, he is played by Over9000Skittles. Personality To sum it all up in one word, he's a douchebag...most of the time, at least. The other half of the time he's too busy trying to prove to everyone that he's not gay to worry about being a jerk at the same time. However, as of late, it seems that he might be getting nicer, but only a little bit; it's barely noticeable. Also, he is known to be a bit of an alcoholic, for whatever reason. Relationships Harry Potter He and Harry are sworn enemies; however, lately Harry hasn't been worrying about Draco as much, simply putting up a sheild spell but otherwise ignoring whatever tactic he tries to jinx him. On the other hand, whenever Harry and Draco do happen to talk. Harry won't let Draco have the same opinion as him or agree with him. Lucius Malfoy Often Draco's father will loudly state how ashamed he is of his son, who he either assumes or knows is gay. He's pretty much the one who's always getting everyone to believe that Draco is gay, and doesn't really care what happens to him. Whenever Draco disrespects him, he usually grounds him and takes him to the basement of the house, where their 'pet' bunny lives, and laughs when Draco says the bunny is talking and calls him crazy. His 'Pet' Bunny Draco's bunny can be almost as cruel as his father at times. When aggitated with the boy, the bunny will trigger Draco's Type 1 Weak Heartedness by saying the 'Y' word, causing Draco to pass out. However, the bunny can also have sympathy for him; for example, when Draco seems like he got hurt, the bunny will ask about it to try and make him feel better. Either way, when Lucius comes in to check on his son, the bunny doesn't say anything (and instead looks quickly back and forth from Lucius to Draco) and falls asleep, making Lucius think his son is crazy when he talks about the bunny talking. Roles in Fanfictions 'The Christmas Crossover' Draco came in after hearing the commotion going on with Fay's cat getting threatened by Alerick , and insulted Alerick for a while. Then he is with the group when the part of the castle that they're at detatches from the school and gets sucked into a black hole. After that, he is in the background with the rest of the characters that were taken to another dimension, and gets brought back to Hogwarts with everyone else in the end. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila' Draco was only mentioned here; Harry expressed dissapointment when Katina's father Hendrik said that they weren't allowed to drop kick anyone like he had just done to Nathan, and then said that he wished he could drop kick Draco in the face. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' In this Fanfiction, Draco approached Harry and started to talk about how he was going to jinx him to get on his father's good side, and Harry boredly casted a sheild spell like usual. Draco started to complain loudly that it wasn't fair, when suddenly his father came up behind him and started to talk about how much of a disgrace and how gay he (Draco) was. Draco tried to tell him that he wasn't gay, but then his father asked why he sounded like a bratty teenage girl. When Draco responded that his father sounded exactly the same except deeper pitched, his father dragged him away. Other *The only time that his bunny won't talk to Draco is when he's drunk. Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Played by Over9000Skittles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters